Existing solutions attempt to solve this problems by avoiding the interference, for instance in time, frequency and power domains. Moreover, existing solutions are highly specific to one particular interference constellation and therefore require different solutions for different interference constellations.
In document WO 2014/100180 A1 an interference cancellation method for multi-radio mobile devices is described. Here interference cancellation in a communication device having a plurality of transceivers includes a detecting of co-existence issue between a first transceiver and a second transceiver, determining parameters of the co-existence issues and selecting the first transceiver for providing an input signal to an interference cancellation circuit. A second transceiver is used to receive an output of the interference cancellation circuit in dependence on the adjusted parameters.
Such an effort is highly scenario dependent and the interference cancellation is very complex. Each constellation needs to be determined. Additionally, parameters for a cancellation of the interference need to be calculated and adjusted in the cancellation circuit. Furthermore, the adjusted signal needs specifically be applied to the specific output transceiver. Thus, a complex computing and adjusting is necessary, which is time-consuming and cost efficient. This solution is not flexible for different interference scenarios.
Thus, there is a need for providing a low cost interference cancellation in a communication device which is useful in a wide range of application scenarios and which can flexibly be used in different communication devices.